


The Shitty Drabbles

by Naomida



Series: The Amazing(ly shitty) Spiderman [13]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: Companion pieces to The Amazing(ly shitty) Spiderman





	The Shitty Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: green eyes
> 
> takes place during How do you (Without Getting Hurt)

Green eyes piercing through all of his walls, making their way into his head, into his chest, into everything he thought he didn't care about anymore. It was crazy, to think that this stranger that he barely knew but kind of really liked had turned out to be become this girl he still knew nothing about but _really_ cared for.

She was such a fragile thing, despite everything he had seen her accomplish – like grit her teeth through being stitched without anything taking the pain off, getting hit with a sword in the head, watching him bleed to death. He wondered about all the things he didn't know about, about what she had seen, what had brought her here, on his floor, covered in his blood, holding onto him like she was drowning and he was the only thing keeping her afloat. But she was also so strong, her ear against his breastbone, undoubtedly listening to the fast pulse of his heartbeat. She wasn't crying or whimpering anymore, and Wade's lips were still tingling from their kiss, her taste still on his tongue, his skin on fire where she had touched him.

She had a way of making him feel bare, as if his soul was completely naked and laying there for her to judge, her green eyes looking up at him for the first time without a mask between them, piercing through all of his walls, giving him the weird impression of riding a roller-coaster.

“Come on.” he managed to whisper, lightheaded from his recent death and her close proximity. “Let's get out of this puddle of blood.”

They got up, but she still held onto him, even when he cupped her face between his palms, tried to smile reassuringly down at her, and started to walk backwards to the living room – and her eyes, green and entrancing, still didn't leave his.


End file.
